Kiss Me Where It's Sore
by robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Robin Ballard has been Alicia Florrick's assistant for six years, and she's been trying to push Alicia and Will Gardner together permanently for almost the same amount of time. Then she meets Jason Crouse and her own life becomes more complicated than she ever expected.
1. Chapter One: Bond

**Warnings: Mention of Infidelity**

* * *

 **Robin**

The doorbell rings as I'm opening boxes. I clamber up off of the floor, wiping my dusty hands on my worn, ratty jeans. I've almost got everything unpacked, but I think we're going to have to rearrange the furniture again. Even with Zach away at college, the apartment really isn't big enough to house a business, but there's no money for an office at the moment.

I peek through the peephole, expecting to see a messenger or a package delivery person. Instead, I see Will Gardner. Well, well. Today just got a lot more interesting.

I quirk my eyebrow, my expression light as I open the door and lean against the frame, glancing at the flowers he's holding in his arms. "Legal trouble?" I quip. "Technically, we're not open yet, but I suppose we could make an exception for an old friend."

Will laughs and gives me his trademark smile. "Robin," he greets me genially. "How are you?"

"Surviving, Will." My voice is gentle; I know it's hard for him to be here. I tilt my head and gesture to him. "Come inside. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Will brushes off the offer, a little uneasy as he steps into the apartment and looks around. He follows me into the kitchen, setting the potted plants he's brought on the counter. I take one, setting it in the light by Alicia's sink.

"Big apology?" I wink at him as I turn around, glad to see him laugh again. Ever since the courthouse shooting, he hasn't been the same. Not that I expect him to be; that would hardly be fair. But it's still nice to see glimmers of the old Will, who was far more confident and carefree.

"No apology needed, as far as I'm aware." He holds up his hands in a jokingly defensive gesture. "The yellow ones are for you. Your favorite color is yellow, right?"

"It is," I acknowledge. "Nothing wrong with your memory, I see." My voice softens as I continue. "How's your arm?"

"Almost good as new," Will answers quietly. "Thanks for asking."

I sigh, crossing my arms and leaning back against the sink. "You should just talk to her, Will. I know that a lot has happened, but after everything you've both been through, you deserve a chance to be happy."

"I don't know," Will hedges. "Maybe we missed our moment. It's all so complicated now, even more than it was before."

"It's not too complicated to get past if you really love each other," I tell him honestly. "And I think you still do."

Will glances down nervously before deftly changing the subject. "Where is Alicia, anyway?"

"Bond court." Will grimaces and I chuckle. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how she feels about it too. But she's doing what she can."

"She can't be paying you much," Will ventures. I shake a finger at him playfully.

"Trying to poach me again, Will? You should know by now that's not going to happen. I'm managing, and things will get better. We just have to get our feet firmly on the ground." I really am confident that it will all work out. It's just going to take time. But when I say managing, I mean barely. It's been a hard few months since the election scandal.

"Well, I should get out of your hair," Will finally says. "I need to get back to the office anyway. I just wanted to say good luck. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around."

I nod. "I'm sure we will." He turns to go. "Talk to Alicia!" I call after him sternly. He throws a hand up to show that he heard me, but I have no idea if he's going to take my advice.

I grab my sketchpad, wandering through the apartment and thinking of ways to organize everything so that it fits and still makes a good impression on clients. At least Alicia's apartment is nice. That's a good start.

After my conversation with Will, my mind can't help but wander back to the courthouse shooting. It was a close call. Will had been shot in the arm, but Finn Polmar had died. Will was treated like a hero, but he certainly hadn't felt that way. He had felt like a failure for not being able to save Finn, and he'd started reevaluating everything in his life.

I'd never seen Alicia as unhinged as she was that day. After Peter's issues, of course, everything else mostly seemed small. Alicia had always struck me as pretty unflappable, even when I met her on her first case after being hired as her assistant. I've been her assistant ever since; I'm one of the only people who really knows everything that's going on in her life. She trusts me, and I trust her. It's a good relationship.

But that day? She was a wreck. I was honestly shocked that she and Will hadn't reconciled right then and there. But instead, they had started dancing around each other, both too afraid of what they wanted to admit the truth.

Alicia is rarely impulsive. She's methodical. She likes to think over every decision carefully, analyzing the situation to death until she thinks she knows the right thing to do. It makes sense, really. That's how lawyers think. They're trained to see every possible outcome. But in practice, it's hard to make that kind of philosophy work.

I wish they'd been impulsive. I wish Alicia had finally asked Peter for a divorce, and that Will had finally confessed his feelings.

But they waited too long, and all of the usual problems got in the way. Peter's career. Eli. The merger. The State's Attorney race and all the problems that that bred. Cary's arrest. Lemond Bishop.

Then James Castro had threatened to out Alicia and Will's old affair, forcing them to stay away from each other so they didn't ruin her chances of running. Of course, shortly after, Peter had started sleeping with Ramona, which could have hurt everything for both of them. Alicia had been so close to telling Will everything. I urged her to do it, but her caution won over again.

It had all really fallen apart when Peter tried to hurt Alicia's campaign. She gravitated towards Will again; being together actually seemed possible, especially when Alicia won the election and officially exited the firm. There was a brief denial when she was asked about their previous relationship. Both of them lied to protect the other. That was nothing new, so they got over it quickly.

But Alicia had been accused of stealing the election and dropped out. Her choice to start her own firm instead of going back opened up the old rift from when we left the first time. Alicia and Will had briefly discussed starting a firm together, but had ultimately decided that it was a bad idea.

So here we are, back at the start.

I don't resent any of Alicia's professional choices. I don't blame her for the fact that our situation is a little dire at the moment. We've supported each other through everything over the past seven years. I don't have any family I can turn to, and I barely have any friends. Alicia is the one person I really know I can depend on, and she knows she can depend on me too.

It's just hard to see your friend, your boss, and a woman you greatly respect sacrificing her own happiness for what she considers the greater good.

I wish someone loved me as much as she and Will love each other. That kind of love is definitely worth fighting for, and I hope they both see the light eventually.

I stop, finally back at the boxes again. I think I've figured out what to do. Grace will probably help me move the furniture when she gets home; she's insisting on assisting me with my duties since I'm being pulled in so many different directions right now. Alicia isn't sure how she feels about it. We both know that Grace just wants to support her mother, so we're letting her, at least for now.

I hear the door open. "Hi, Alicia!" I holler. She groans, coming into the room and flopping down in one of the chairs unceremoniously. "How was bond court?" I ask, though I can already guess based on her mood.

"It has a steep learning curve," she sighs. "I didn't make anything today."

"You'll get there," I assure her. "You're tougher than all of them. Come on. Let's get you a drink."

She laughs. "Yes, please!" We both wander into the kitchen. I start brewing a fresh pot of coffee for me while Alicia makes herself a cocktail. "Staying late?" she wonders, eyeing the coffee.

I nod. "May as well get everything set up. The sooner we're ready, the sooner we can take clients. Besides, you know you're my life," I tease.

Alicia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, we should really get you some other kind of life. Look where I've landed you." I don't bother saying anything. We've had this conversation before. She knows I don't feel like that, and we both know that we did the best thing for us right now. "The flowers are nice," Alicia remarks as she looks around the kitchen. "Did you get them?"

I pause, looking at her curiously as I admit, "Will brought them earlier."

"Will was here?" To anyone else, the question would sound nonchalant, but not to me. I know how Alicia thinks.

"You should just talk to him, Alicia. There's enough separation now. You don't work together, you and Peter aren't trying to be a couple anymore, the election is over and soon everyone will forget about the scandal. You deserve a chance to be happy." It's a speech I've given her before, but I hope that one of these days, it will break through her hard exterior.

"You said that to him too, huh?" I shrug, grinning at her. She knows how I think too.

"I did. Now you both just need to listen to me." Alicia finishes her drink, taking off her suit jacket and stretching her arms over her head.

"Maybe one day," she exhales wistfully. "I'm going to go change. We have a lot more work to do." I nod, getting my coffee ready as she leaves the kitchen.

Whatever happens, I think it's going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter Two: Innocents

**Warnings: None**

* * *

 **Robin**

"Marty Pintarello, Amanda Marcassin, and Jason Crouse?" I repeat the names back to Alicia after writing them down.

"That's right." Her voice is almost inaudible through my phone's speaker thanks to all of the background noise, but it sounds like I got what I needed. "See what you can find out, and if you get in touch with them, see if they can manage to come in this afternoon for interviews."

"No problem, Alicia. Let me know if you need anything else, and good luck in bond court." We hang up and I wander into the kitchen to pour myself another cup of coffee before I get to work.

Several hours later, I've dealt with all of Alicia's messages and the mail, done the initial research she needs for her current case, and looked up and contacted all but one of the investigators. I worked right through lunch, so I get up to stretch and make myself a sandwich as I dial Jason Crouse's number. Alicia comes in while I'm grabbing a plate and I point to mine, raising my eyebrows. She nods eagerly, holding a finger up and heading to her office while I start to grab ingredients from the fridge.

"Hello?" A warm, deep voice answers the phone and I quickly set everything down.

"Hello. Is this Jason Crouse?"

"That depends on who's asking." His tone is playful and light; I find myself smiling in spite of the bad joke.

"Robin Ballard is asking, Mr. Crouse," I quip back. "I'm Alicia Florrick's assistant. She's started a new law firm and we're looking for investigators to hire on a freelance basis. You were recommended to us by Lucca Quinn."

"Sounds about right," he responds easily. "You have a case right now?"

"We do, Mr. Crouse. We're hoping for someone to start right away. Would you be able to come in this afternoon for an interview?"

"Would two work for you?"

"That would be perfect."

"I'll be there."

"Great." I give him the address and my phone number in case he needs to call. "I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Crouse."

 **Jason**

I check the address I wrote down, making sure I'm in the right place. I'm twenty minutes early, but I knock on the door. I'm curious about this job, and I might get a chance to poke around a bit if I have a little extra time.

A moment later, a woman opens the door. She smiles brightly up at me and I can't help smiling back. I quickly notice that she's gorgeous. Short, curvy, fantastic smile, big hazel eyes. She's dressed simply, but her clothing is fitted to show off her lovely body. She's more casual than I would have expected. Her leggings are bright pink, her t-shirt is yellow, and she's not wearing any jewelry or makeup. Her light brown hair is braided and pinned up; it's cute, but also carefree.

"You must be Mr. Crouse. I'm Robin Ballard, Alicia's assistant," she says, holding out her hand. I blink, looking down at my bandaged hand, offering her my good one a bit awkwardly, smiling cheekily.

She adapts easily, laughing as I bob her hand up and down with mine. "Jason," I correct her.

"Of course. Jason. Please come in. Alicia is in another interview at the moment, but she'll be available shortly. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" She steps to the side and lets me through the door. I linger as she shuts it, letting her walk past me deeper into the apartment so I can follow her. My eyes drop to her backside and I notice that it is absolutely fantastic.

"I'm fine, thank you." She gestures to a chair in front of what I assume is her desk and I sit down.

She takes her own seat across from me and motions to my hand. "So how did you do that, Jason?"

I lift it, touching my bandage and grinning at her. "Killed a man."

She's not fazed. "On the job?" she asks lightly.

I shake my head. "No, just in traffic. He moved too slow."

"Maybe you should get those anger issues worked out," she observes, cupping her chin in her hand and grinning right back. For a moment, I think about my old life. I used to be a very angry man. I'm not anymore, but it's not without effort.

I smile at her sheepishly and find myself telling the truth instead of running with the gag. "Ice tray. One of those old metal ones. Cut myself. Twenty stitches."

"Ouch." There's real sympathy in her voice, so I play it up, pouting just a little and giving her my best bedroom eyes over the top of my glasses. "Oh, poor baby," she coos, making fun of me. Still, I notice that her cheeks are flushed. "Those must work wonders when you're investigating."

I raise my eyebrows at her playfully. "They don't hurt."

"If you're trying to get the job, you'll have to use them on Alicia. I don't make the decisions."

"I figured, but you might be able to tell me about my competition."

"Ah, I see. You'll wound a girl's self-esteem with an ulterior motive like that."

It's my turn to flush. I flirt with almost everyone. It's a habit I've cultivated while investigating, though I rarely follow through. Most people just act flattered. It's nice to have someone genuinely flirt back.

Especially someone beautiful, clever, and sweet like her.

She taps her pen on her desk before slipping it into her mouth. Her lips are pink and full and completely distracting. "Ever heard of Marty Pintarello or Amanda Marcassin?"

"I know who they are. What do you think about them?"

"Pumping me for information, Jason?" she teases.

I recline in my chair nonchalantly. "I'm just making conversation, Robin."

She smirks. "Right. I see." She continues after a moment of artfully crafted silence. "Well, you can tell Marty's a cop from a mile away. Amanda seems a little young and naïve, but that could be an advantage."

"And what about me?"

She leans forward, reaching out and stroking her thumb over one of my dimples. "I don't think any grown man should be allowed to have dimples like that, and I bet they do you lots of favors." She actually winks at me and then glances at the clock.

"Alicia will be done in a moment," she continues. "Do you have any actual questions for me, Jason?"

I can't help myself. "Just one," I tell her, deepening my voice. She straightens up, biting her lip, and I chuckle. I know what I'm doing. "Do you have a no fraternizing with the beautiful employees policy?"

"Saw Alicia's picture online, huh?" Behind her, I see Alicia and who I assume is Amanda getting up, so I stand and lean over, putting my lips as close as I can to Robin's ear without actually touching her.

"Alicia is a lovely woman, Robin," I murmur. "But I was talking about you."

 **Robin**

I get Amanda's information before she leaves, the skin on my neck still prickled from Jason speaking into my ear. I swivel my chair, peering at him through Alicia's office door.

I have never seen a man as handsome as him. Tall, lean, dimples for days, gorgeous hazel eyes, the messy brown hair and beard peppered with silver and gray. Not to mention the wit and swagger.

Normally, I wouldn't flirt at work, but I couldn't resist.

I stay at my desk, trying to focus on work, acting like I don't notice right away when Alicia opens her office door and says goodbye to Jason. He steps over and props himself casually against my desk, glancing down at me.

"I know you're trying to play it cool." When I look up at him, he pulls off his glasses so I can really see his eyes. I roll my own at him, shaking my head.

"Unfair, Jason."

"You have my info for Alicia?" he confirms. I nod. He retrieves his wallet, pulling out a card. "Got a pen?" he asks. I hand him mine, fully aware that he watched me put it in my mouth earlier. I make an inarticulate sound in the back of my throat as he slides the pen into his own mouth for no good reason whatsoever and winks at me. His tongue peeks out from between his lips as he removes it and scribbles something on the back of the card, flipping it over and handing it back to me with the pen.

I glance at the card and then back up at him. "I already have your number," I point out.

He winks at me. "I know. But that card is just for you. Personal use only." He gives me a little wave. "I'll see you soon, Robin."

I watch him go, studying the card in my hand and flipping it over to read the message he wrote on the back.

 _Call me and I'll repair your wounded self-esteem._

"So what did you think?" Alicia voice rings out directly behind me and I jump, dropping the card before turning to face her. She laughs at me, her eyebrows raised. "What's that?" She gestures to the card and I grab it off the desk, twirling it in my fingers. "An offer I might not be able to refuse," I admit.

She raises her eyebrows, clearly indicating that she's waiting for more. "Jason's number," I clarify, frowning at the card a bit. "I don't know what happened. Normally I wouldn't flirt at work, but..."

Alicia laughs. "He was ridiculously handsome and charming; that's what happened. Don't think I didn't notice. Besides, you deserve some flirting." She hesitates and then wonders, "Has there been anyone at all since Cary?"

I sigh. There's some water under the bridge. I shake my head. "No one at all. Not necessarily because I don't want there to be. We've been busy, and I didn't go out much during the election; it's hard to tell when someone is just trying to get information. I suppose I've been feeling a little guilty too. Cary wants to get back together. He knows I don't want to, but he just won't let it go."

Alicia squeezes my shoulder. "He'll get there eventually. I know you feel bad because he really is a nice guy, but you shouldn't have to pretend there are feelings when there aren't. Call Jason. See what happens. At the very least, have a little fun. Maybe get a free dinner out of it."

It's my turn to laugh. "Does that mean we're not hiring him?"

Alicia sighs this time. "I like him. He's got a good personality, and that's important in an investigator. But I like Amanda too, and she's cheaper. At this point, we need to pinch every penny that we can."

I nod in agreement. "She reminded me of Kalinda. And all her references were good. She deserves a chance. Do you want me to call Marty and Jason?"

"Call Marty. I'll call Jason. Then you can soothe his hurt pride by calling him for a date." I chuckle, thinking of the note on the back of his card. "I'd like to keep Jason in mind just in case we ever need another investigator. Marty screamed cop, though. No good."

"Tell me about it. Let's make the calls and then I'll get us some more coffee."

Alicia walks back into her office so we can each perform our tasks. "Sounds good to me!"

A few minutes later, we're both standing in the kitchen, sipping happily from steaming mugs. "How did Jason sound?" I inquire. "Should I lay it on thick?"

Alicia giggles. "He sounded like a big boy. I think he can take it."

"How long should I wait to call him?" I muse, staring down at my phone. Suddenly, it lights up and his name appears on the display. "Well, well." I hold the phone up to Alicia so she can see. She gives me a thumbs up and hangs out to eavesdrop.

"Hello?" I greet Jason nonchalantly, my heart racing a little. There's nothing quite like a very handsome man calling to hit on you.

"Yes, hello, this is Jason Crouse, and I'd like to speak to the complaint department. You didn't hire me."

I smile as I answer him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crouse, our complaint department is currently closed. If there's anything else you'd like to talk about, I'd be open to that."

Jason chuckles. "Okay, then. May I take you to dinner tonight, Robin?"

I bite my lip and blush, glad that he can't see me. "You may, Jason."

"What time do you get off work?"

"Six."

"I'll be waiting for you. Dark blue truck. There's a little Italian place around the corner that I'm fond of, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds perfect. Are we splitting the check?" My budget is tight at the moment, so I need to know, and I hate to make assumptions.

"I asked you out, so it's my treat," he explains. "Thank you for asking, though."

"You're welcome. I'll see you shortly after six."

"I'm very much looking forward to it. I'll see you soon."

I end the call and grin at Alicia. "I have a date," I announce proudly. Then I look at her curiously. "This is okay, isn't it? I mean, if we end up hiring him later, it's not going to be a problem?"

Alicia snorts. "I think that both of us have dealt with worse workplace entanglements."

"Yeah, you'd think we'd learn," I mutter. "Or just give up men entirely and date each other."

"Don't think I'm not tempted. You can cook." We both laugh uproariously for a few minutes and Alicia rests against the counter happily. "This is nice. It feels normal."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I decide to take advantage of her good mood. "You know, you could call Will. Get yourself some fun and free dinner."

"Don't you start on me today," Alicia admonishes me lightly. "Go on, get ready for your date. Go wild."

I hold up my hands defensively and back through the doorway towards my desk. "Just pointing out the obvious. You deserve to have a good time too."

"You know I appreciate the thought. Now go!"

I obey, packing up my things and glancing in the bathroom mirror before I head out the door. I'm a casual, simple person in terms of my looks, and I like to think I'm cute enough to carry it. I redo my lip gloss and smooth out a few strands of my hair, but otherwise I try not to be too fussy. Obviously Jason liked me the way I am; he flirted with me, asked me out, and he knows I won't be changing before our date.

As I leave Alicia's building, I scan the street for a dark blue truck. I spot one with Jason leaning against it, waving eagerly and heading over to him. "Hi." I'm surprised at how bright my voice is; I hadn't realized how much I missed how flattering it is to have someone ask me out.

"Hi," Jason replies. He steps forward and puts his hands on my shoulders as he leans down to kiss my cheek. I smile and flush as he opens the truck door for me and holds out his hand, helping me step up inside. He walks around the front and slides into the driver's seat.

He holds my hand in his as he carefully pulls out into traffic. It's sweet. I can't remember the last time a man held my hand.

"How are you, Robin?"

"I'm great, Jason. I am really, really great."


	3. Chapter Three: Feel Better

**Warnings: Mention of Infidelity, Mention of Prostitution, Mild Dominant/submissive Overtones, Sexual Foreplay**

* * *

 **Robin**

It's not very busy when we arrive at the restaurant. Jason requests a table in the back with one booth seat so that we can sit next to each other. Now I'm tucked into his side, enjoying his warmth and happily eating Bolognese over handmade tagliatelle. Jason is smiling down at me, largely ignoring his own spicy seafood pasta.

"You're not eating," I observe. He blushes and smiles, twirling more noodles around his fork.

"Is it odd that I like watching you eat?" he asks shyly. "You're just so… pleased."

It's my turn to blush. "This is the nicest meal I've had in a while. Thank you."

Jason reaches out and smooths an errant strand of hair over my ear. "You're very welcome." He pauses for a moment, biting his lip. "Would you tell me about yourself? Or should I not disturb you until you're finished?"

I swallow and grin at him. "What would you like to know?"

"How did you end up here in Chicago?" He shovels another portion of food into his mouth as I take a sip of my sparkling water.

"Well, I grew up a few hours away in Michigan, and I came here for college. I was going to be a high school teacher, but then I realized that I hated high school the first time around and didn't want to go back perpetually. I dropped the education part of my degree and just got the English part instead, but then I wasn't sure what to do with it. I had a few weeks left on my apartment lease, so I started poking around looking for jobs. I saw the advertisement for an assistant at Stern, Lockhart & Gardner and decided to give it a shot. Alicia and Cary hired me. I suppose it would be cliché to say the rest is history." I eat a little more as Jason processes my answer.

"Cary? Agos? As in Lockhart/Agos & Lee?" I nod.

"Right. I keep forgetting that not everyone is as intimately familiar with all of the drama as I am." Jason chuckles and I shrug. "Alicia and Cary were both competing for the same associate spot, so they shared me as an assistant until the decision was made. Alicia got the job, and I stayed with her. I've been following her around ever since."

"You never thought about leaving? Especially with the election scandal?" Normally a question like that would raise my suspicions, but Jason is genuinely curious, so I don't mind.

"Nope, never. We'd been through worse before, to be honest. And I kind of have a loyalty thing. Or maybe it's just Alicia. We were friends right away. She knows I'll be honest with her, and I know she'll be honest with me." As I say it, I realize how true it is. I'd do pretty much anything for Alicia.

"How did that happen?" Jason inquires.

I lean back against the booth as I remember that night in Alicia's office. She'd been working late, as usual, and I had stayed to help, also as usual. Keeping up with two associates had been pretty intense, but I'd managed it. I'd wanted to make a good impression. "She was working late," I start. "I came in to give her some files she asked for and she was watching the news. It was another story about Peter and Amber Madison, the prostitute he slept with. I didn't say anything. Everyone had been pitying her, you know? Telling her how sorry they were. I could see that she hated it. I asked her if she needed anything, and she said she wanted to ask me something, but that she wanted the truth, not some sugar-coated bullshit. I promised, and she asked me what I would have done if my husband had cheated on me."

"Pretty heavy question for a boss to ask," Jason points out.

I giggle. "Tell me about it! But I did what she asked. I told her that, in theory, I would have kicked him to the curb. Gotten a divorce. But I also told her that, practically, situations like that aren't as simple as they seem. When people answer theoretical questions, they never actually think that thing will happen to them, you know? I told her I could understand why she was standing by him. She has kids, and they were still pretty young at that point. She had just started working again, and money was an issue. All of her friends abandoned her when she needed them the most. And even if she didn't love him anymore, there was history there." My voice gets a little wistful. "It can be hard to let go, even if you know it's the right thing to do."

"I bet she liked that answer," Jason guesses.

"She did. After that, we just trusted each other naturally. She's… well, she's my best friend. More than just a boss." I sit up straight again and resume eating. "Your turn, Jason. How did you end up in Chicago? You haven't been here long."

Jason raises his eyebrows. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Your listed local address is a long-term living motel. I stayed there a few times between moves myself." I wink at him.

"Ah, I see," he drawls, bending down and nuzzling my cheek. For a moment, I can't breathe. His beard is soft, and he smells amazing. "Looking up info on me, huh?"

"For my job, Jason," I manage to tease, turning my head and letting my nose brush over his cheekbone. "Don't get cocky."

"Cocky? Me? Never." My skin prickles when he inhales deeply against my skin. "You smell nice," he compliments me. My cheeks flush again.

"So do you," I murmur, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He's beaming at me, and I reach a finger up to stroke the temple of his glasses. "You look criminally good in these, you know."

Jason licks his lips. "Do I? I had no idea at all."

"Liar."

"Maybe." He pulls back just a little so we can finish our meal. "I prefer to be… transient," he reveals. "I don't like to stay in one place too long. So I move around, spending a year here, a year there, going wherever I want to go. This time, I ended up in Chicago."

"Well, that explains it," I say lightly.

"Explains what?" Jason wonders, taking a drink of his own water as he finishes his food.

"Well, since you asked me out, I'm assuming that you're single, which is honestly surprising. You have a great personality, and you're massively attractive." Jason puts his arm around me and kisses my temple as I finish my own food. A shiver runs up my spine as his lips touch me, and I slip my own arm around his waist.

"You are intensely flattering," Jason muses. "Yeah, the whole moving around whenever I want thing doesn't sit well with most women. All the ones I've dated have wanted to be the one who made me settle down, not that I'm trying to brag. Honestly, I don't know if that will ever happen. Maybe if I meet the right person. Maybe I'll just want them with me when I pick up and leave, but that's a hard life."

I tilt my head up and put my other hand on his chest. "You sound lonely, Jason." My voice is serious, and he looks back down at me sadly.

"I suppose I am, Robin." The waitress comes back, obviously annoyed that Jason and I are having such a good time; she's been making eyes at him since we arrived. She asks if we want anything else. Jason looks at me questioningly and I shake my head, so he requests the check.

Once we're alone again, he takes a deep breath. "I know this might be a bit forward for a first date, Robin, but… I would very much like to take you to bed." His voice is deep and raw, and suddenly I'm quite sure that Jason Crouse knows how to handle himself in the bedroom department.

My fingers curl into his shirt and I rest my forehead against his chest. "I've been hoping and worrying that you'd ask me that, Jason," I admit.

"Worrying?" His arm tightens around me. "Does this have something to do with an ex? You sounded strange earlier when you were talking about Alicia and Peter."

I sigh. "Yes and no. We've been broken up for a while, but he's still around. We work in the same circles, so we still see each other fairly often. He wants me back, but I don't want him back. That's not what it is. I'm just feeling a little guilty, I suppose. I never told him one of the reasons that we broke up. I told him we weren't compatible, and that's true. We're really not, even though he's a perfectly nice guy. But there was more to it. I didn't say anything because I know him. He'd take it the wrong way, and it would just hurt. I didn't see the point."

"But it's important if we sleep together?" Jason clarifies. I nod.

I feel my cheeks blazing. "I've never told anybody this before, Jason, but I don't want to start anything between us, whatever anything means, without being clear."

"I appreciate that, Robin." He reaches up with his other hand and strokes my hair. "Tell me."

I inhale slowly, debating with myself. I really do want Jason, so I shouldn't back off now. Finally, I confess, "Jason, I have… particular needs that I want met when it comes to sex. Needs that some people wouldn't be comfortable with."

"Like?" His voice is soothing; there's no judgment in it at all.

My own voice drops to a whisper as I reply. "I… don't like to be in control in the bedroom."

"You're submissive?" I blink in surprise. I didn't expect him to jump there right away; I thought I'd have to explain myself more. "I don't know much about it, but I'm familiar with the concept," he supplies.

I don't know whether to be more at ease or more nervous, but I keep going. "Sort of? I mean, I don't want you to _Fifty Shades of Grey_ me or anything like that." He laughs; I'm sure that I look completely embarrassed. "I just… I like being told what to do. I like… surrendering. I don't want to be humiliated or degraded or hurt or anything like that. I just want to… give in." I bite my lip anxiously. "I hope that makes sense."

The waitress drops off the check, so Jason stays quiet for a moment, cupping my cheek in his hand and running his thumb over my lips. He reluctantly pulls his hand away and takes out his wallet, laying down enough cash for our meal and a generous tip. I notice that the waitress has written her name and number on the receipt and I shake my head in exasperation.

"Are you keeping that?" I ask sarcastically, glaring at her back as she walks away. Jason shakes his head, standing and holding out his hands; I take them and he pulls me close, leading me outside and back to his truck. He presses my back against the passenger side door, leaning over me. I feel a little lightheaded being surrounded by him, not to mention aroused.

"I don't need anyone else's number, Robin. Not when I'm with you." His finger traces my collarbone and my heart speeds up. "Tell me why you like to surrender."

I slip my arms around his waist underneath his jacket, running my fingers up and down his back slowly. "I always have to be in control, Jason. In my job. In my life. I take care of a lot of things for a lot of people, and I have to take care of myself too. I just want there to be a place where I don't have to be the one in control. Where someone else makes the decisions. Where I can feel cherished and taken care of. But I feel like that's not what men want. They want someone who is independent and strong. Someone like Alicia, or Lucca. Not someone like me."

Jason strokes my neck with his hands, his fingers fluttering gently but firmly over my skin. "You are independent and strong, Robin. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to be that way all the time. You deserve to be taken care of. And I'll tell you something about me." He puts his lips to my ear and his hips dig into mine.

Oh. He's hard.

"Jason…" I can't help moaning softly as I twine my arms around his neck. He smiles as he feels my body react to his, his big hands sliding down to cup my ass as my tightening nipples brush against his chest, clearly visible through my shirt and bra. Treacherous things.

Jason chuckles. "I like control, Robin. I need it. I used to be a very different person, a person I didn't like, and the way I keep myself from going back there is control. When I control a situation, I know how things are going to turn out, for the most part, and I like that. So I am telling you the truth when I say that I would love to control you if that's what you want. And I can respect the fact that it's only in the bedroom; outside of it, you're the same dynamic, intelligent, beautiful woman, just with different needs."

I always thought that when people said words made them melt, they were being metaphorical, but I think I'm actually melting.

Jason tilts my chin up, his lips hovering over mine. "Now be a good girl and kiss me, Robin."

A strangled whimper escapes my throat as his mouth covers mine. I immediately realize that he is an absolutely amazing kisser. Slow, sensual. Completely intoxicating.

I dimly realize that to anyone walking by, we practically look like we're having sex against his car. I brush the thought aside as Jason keeps kissing me, nipping at my upper lip, then my lower lip, teasing me. I thread my fingers into his hair and kiss him back just like he commanded, moving my lips just as slowly, savoring the feel of him against my mouth.

Finally, he pulls back, his cheeks flushed with excitement, his body trembling slightly. "Can we go back to your apartment, Robin?" he gasps. "I feel cheap taking you back to a motel."

I smile and laugh. "I appreciate that, though it wouldn't bother me. You're welcome to come back to my place, Jason." I slide my hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks, stroking his beard gently. He lifts me away from the door, opening it and helping me up into the passenger seat.

Once he's in the driver's seat, he leans over and kisses me again. I gasp loudly when his hand cups one of my breasts, his thumb rubbing my excited nipple mischievously. He slides his hand over to circle the other and I arch my back, pushing into his touch. "That's it," Jason purrs. "I want to make you feel good, Robin."

"You're doing just fine so far," I assure him weakly as he pulls away and starts the truck.

"Well." He smirks. "Shall we see if I can do a bit better than fine?"


End file.
